Don't Stop Singing
by Happy-nerd
Summary: The members of Fairy Tail and other guilds has been cursed with a strange curse that makes them sing out their hidden (or well known) feelings. In other words, they sing Disney songs! It's a songfic with more fic than song ;) 1. Lucy Won't Say She's in Love. 2. Levy thinks There's Something There. Pairings: NaLu, GaLe, Gruvia, Jerza and more.
1. Lucy Won't Say She's in Love

Okay everyone! New story coming up! (And in this one I don't have to worry about silly things such as a plot) The first chapter is based on the song "I Won't Say (I'm in Love)" that Megera sings in Hercules. Lucy is Meg and the other girls the muses ^^ I hope you will enjoy this! Next chapter will be "Something There" from Beauty and the Beast, but I can't promise when it will arrive, probably it won't be until I go on summer vacation in two weeks. So you'll just have to be happy with this first chapter until then :)

For those of you who are reading my Avengers fic, Not a Hero, I promise that I haven't abandoned it, but I won't update until I go on summer vacation and that is two more weeks. So you'll have to hold on, and please don't give up on me!

Oh, if you have any ideas about songs and characters singing them, I would love to hear them! (Because truthfully speaking I don't have so many myself) Of course I'm not the owner of Fairy Tail or Disney.

* * *

**Lucy won't say she's in love**

"This time we did really good, right Lucy?" Natsu looked at her with a wide smile and Lucy couldn't stop herself from smiling back. She didn't _want_ to stop herself from smiling back.

"Yeah! Now I don't have to worry about rent for at least two months!"  
"But Lucy will still go on missions with us, right?" Happy asked with a whiny voice, but the fact that he sounded so sad only made it cute. It made Luce feel wanted and that was something that she really appreciated.  
"Of course I will go on missions! I'm a mage after all!" She answered with an even bigger smile.  
"Yep" Natsu filled in, "A mage of Fairy Tail"  
"The best guild in the world!" Lucy finished as she raised her fist into the air, the one with her guild mark. Natsu and Happy also raised their fist and paw and then they burst out laughing together.

When they reached the doors to the guild they were both still smiling and the sight of all their guild-mates, their family, just made the smile on Lucy's face bigger.  
"Hey Luce, let's get a drink to celebrate the succeeded mission!" Natsu said and took her hand to drag her to the bar where Mirajane stood and cleaned some cups. "I'll pay for you to!"  
"Sure, thanks!" Who was a girl to say no when she was offered a drink?  
"Yo! Mira, two drinks please!" Natsu said and Mira turned towards them, but she hadn't have time to do more than smile when suddenly Levy ran up to the bar.  
"There is an emergency at the pool! Quick, Lucy, Mira, you must hurry!" Lucy felt really worried and she hastily got up and started to walk towards the doors with Natsu right behind her but Levy stopped them.  
"Not you Natsu, just Mira and Lucy", for someone as small as she was Levy could be extremely determined and when Natsu was about to speak up she interrupted him before he had gotten a word out.  
"It's a girl-thing, no boys are needed or allowed." At those words Natsu quickly retreated, but Lucy still felt worried, was one of her friend in trouble? So she followed right behind Levy through the back door and since Mirajane was behind her didn't see her huge and slightly frightening smile that shone on the white haired woman's face.

When Lucy got out she was surprised to see almost every girl in Fairy Tail seated around the pool but when they saw her they all got up and almost ran to her.  
"So Lucy" Cana said and winked at her before taking a huge swig of her bottle "How did it go?"  
"Eh?" Lucy asked, bewildered.  
"The mission with Natsu of course!" Levy gushed.  
"Ah! It went really well, we didn't even destroy anything and for the first time I could keep the entire reward!" Lucy smiled happily. "But why are you wondering about that?" She added as an afterthought, a puzzled look on her face.  
"No Lucy! We're not interested in the mission! What happened between you and Natsu?" Erza burst out, shaking her. "D-did you k-ki-kiss?" Erza's face took an impressive read color that could almost rival her hair and started muttering to herself. "Oh young love, I remember when Natsu was only a little boy and now he has found himself a beautiful girl! Oh Lucy I'm so happy for the two of you!" Her face had already returned to its normal color and she beamed at Lucy who she still held on to, but now it was Lucy's turn to blush a violent shade of red.  
"Erza! We're not together! Natsu and I are only friends!" She let her eyes wander over the other girls as she said so and suddenly Lucy realized why they were all here. They wanted some juicy news about her love-life. Unfortunately for them, it was nonexistent.  
"No, you can't say that. We have all seen the sparks between you." Mira stated matter-of-factly. The other girls nodded their agreement.  
"Even Juvia has seen it so she is no longer worried about you steeling her Gray-sama", the water mage shimmed in.  
"Yes Lucy. I have also noticed." What was this?! Even Wendy believed them to be a couple? How did this happen?  
"But I'm not even in love with him!" Lucy finally managed to get out, but the looks she received were only doubting.  
"Yeah, sure Blondie" Cana drawled. "We totally believe you" She didn't sound convincing at all.  
"Even if I were to have those kinds of feelings for him, which I_ don't_, it wouldn't matter:"  
"Of course it would matter! Why wouldn't it?" Levy gasped.  
"Because love only leads to sorrow" Lucy stated with a dismal look on her face.  
"What do you mean?" Wendy asked, horrified.  
"Love with Gray-sama could never end in sorrow!" Juvia exclaimed with eyes twinkling and a far away glance.  
"Yeah, sure sure" Lucy muttered.  
"But Lucy, love doesn't end in sorrow, why do you think that?" Mira asked with mild concern.  
"Remember that time you convinced me that Natsu was in love with me?" Lucy asked but continued before Mira could answer. "It was a total failure and I never want to have to experience _that_ feeling again. And before I joined Fairy Tail, after I ran away from home I met this really nice guy and I really thought that we had something. At least that was until he tried to steal my keys. Do you want me to go on? No? Good, because I'm not in love with Natsu, and he definitely isn't in love with me."  
"Oh, come on Lucy! You do like him, you can't deny it!" The girls said in one voice, it almost sounded harmonic and it awoke a strange desire in Lucy. A desire to sing. So she stood up and her voice just bubbled up without her being able to stop it.

_"If there's a prize for rotten judgment__  
__I guess I've already won that__  
__No man is worth the aggravation __  
__That's ancient history, been there, done that!"_

She felt chocked with herself for the words and the truth in them but the girls response shocked her even more.

_"Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'  
He's the Earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of"_

Lucy shock her head voilently in response and tried to run away, she got to the edge of the pool before she had to turn around as the words bubbled up again.

"No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no"

The female mages of Fairy Tail didn't miss a beat in responding as they got up and ran after her.

_"You swoon, you sigh  
why deny it, uh-oh"_

Lucy started to get annoyed with them, and with herself as well, because their words got to her and she started to think about Natsu. His salmon-pink hair, his bright smile and his dark eyes. The way he made her smile and how she pretended to be angry when he arrived unannounced to her apartment when she actually became happy. Then she was struck by the way her thoughts wandered and was completely shocked. Did she really like Natsu like that? No, of course she didn't! That was way to mush like a cheesy romance novel.

_"It's too cliche  
I won't say I'm in love"_

Even if she did, she wouldn't allow herself to feel it or act upon it, because every feeling that surpassed that thin line from friendship to something more ended in chaos. She had learned that the year she spent alone before joining fairy Tail. She remembered all the young men that had tried to seduce her, and she remembered the ones that had succeeded. She also remembered that they had left her with nothing more than a broken heart full of broken promises.

_"I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
Oooh"_

She ended with a drawn out note but Levy interrupted her with a playful shove in the side and a disbelieving look before they continued.

_"You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad"_

"Whoa! No chance, now way  
I won't say it, no, no!"

Even as Lucy sang the words she couldn't stop the smile that split her face, because thinking of Natsu just made her react that way, but of course they saw it.

_"Give up, give in  
Check the grin you're in love"_

Lucy had to fight real hard to suppress the smile but the words just kept coming.

_"This scene won't play,  
I won't say I'm in love"_

The females shock their heads and leaned in to her, singing.

"You're doing flips read our lips  
You're in love"

Lucy got annoyed with them again so she pushed Juvia away and tried to run once again. She run up to one of the beach chairs and stepped up on it to gain some height before she sang once again, her words harsher than before.

_"You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say it"_

Then she noticed something in her pocket so she picked it up and saw that it was the small dragon-shaped pendant that Natsu had bought for her on the mission before this, as an apology for destroying the house of their client and making them lose their entire reward.

_"Girl, don't be proud  
It's O.K. you're in love"_

She sat down on the chair and held the small dragon in her hand and watched it closely, so closely that she didn't even think about what she sang.

_"Oooh  
At least out loud,  
I won't say I'm in love"_

She closed her eyes as she dragged out he last tone and held the pendant close to her chest. The girls sighted with success and happiness, because now they had finally made her realize her feelings.

"But you just said it out loud." Lucy flew up from the chair and felt her heart stop as she looked straight into the beautiful eyes of Natsu Dragneel.


	2. Something There

So, everyone! New chapter! This one is based on the song Something There from Beauty and the Beast. It was bit harder to make this one flow and the singing didn't come as naturally as in the one first one but I'm still happy with the way it came out :3

Next up will probably be the time that Laxus Just Can't Wait to be Master, but I'm not a hundred present certain. If you have your own ideas about a song and characters singing them I would be delighted to hear them since I only have about a handful or two of ideas right now. Who knows, if I really like the idea I will write it as the next chapter!

And yet again, I don't own this. Doesn't Makarov own the guild?

* * *

**Something There**

The first days after they came home from Tenroujima and the S-class exams were quite hectic. First of all it was the tearstained welcome and Levy shuddered at the thought of how extremely much Jet and Droy had cried as they threw their arms around her and screamed how much they had missed her and that Team Shadow Gear hadn't been the same without her. She almost suffocated under their combined hugs but was, to her teammates disbelief, saved by a gruff looking Gajeel who lifted her up from the ground and put her down on the other side of a table so that she didn't have to be crushed under them. They both stared, dumbstruck by his actions and Levy couldn't suppress the laugh that forced its way out her mouth.

The next day they took care of Twilight Ogre and after that it was another party and this one was much more like an ordinary Fairy Tail party. People were drinking, fighting and screaming. Elfman tried to explain how to be a man to Bisca and Alzack's daughter Asuka but she just smiled at him before she ran off, trying to catch Lily, who she had become immensely interested in. Elfman stared after her with a crushed expression on his face and didn't snap out of it until Evergreen hit him and screamed that he was a pedophile which he wholeheartedly denied with the words.  
"Pedophiles are Not Manly!" Levy laughed with the rest of the guild but then her attention was caught by something else.

Asuka had managed to catch Lily and she was happily pulling his ears. The black exceed looked very tormented but he was to kind to push her away, so instead he sent a begging glance at Gajeel, who only laughed at his companion's distress. Lily would have none of that so he kicked Gajeel hard on his shin, effectively stopping the Dragon Slayers laughter. Levy had to cover her mouth so that her smile wouldn't be noticed. After getting kicked by his cat Gajeel apparently decided it was best to try to save him so he bended down to lift up Asuka but as he got his hands around her she started to wiggle and he ended up holding her upside down in her leg. For a moment he looked shocked with what he had done but then he noticed that the little girl still held on to his cat, now in his tail! Levy couldn't withhold her laughter at this so she let out a small huff of laughter and then started to hum to herself. She didn't know where the melody came from but the words just _fit_.

_"There's something sweet  
And almost kind  
But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined"_

It really was impressive how he had managed to suppress this side of himself for so long, because he didn't look angry at the little girl, instead he looked a little bit irritated and a little bit like he had fun at his cat's expense but most of all he looked worried. It was that part that intrigued the Solid Script mage the most, because he genuinely cared for the little girl who he now held.

"But now he's dear, and so unsure,  
I wonder why I didn't see it there before"

She got up from her seat at one of the tables and made her way towards the little girl, exceed and Dragon Slayer. As she got there Panterlily gave her a curious look before sighting in relief, Levy would surely be able to help him, and she did. She took Asuka in her arms and hoisted the little girl high up in the air, or at least as high as she reached. The girl started squealing in delight and immediately let go of the cat's tail. Gajeel let go of her legs and stared in wonder at how easily Levy handled the child.

To his surprise she then handed the girl over to him.  
"Just lift her high in the air, she likes heights, and since you are taller than me she will enjoy it more." Gajeel took the girl with unsteady hands but the smile that Levy gave him calmed him down. When she put her hand over his to adjust his grip on the girl he felt his heart do a very unmanly leap. The next second she let go and he hoisted the girl high into the air, just like Levy had done but this time the girl screamed even louder and for a moment he wondered if he had hurt her but then her scream tuned over into a laugh and he couldn't stop the smile that spread over his face. Levy made her way back to her seat as Asuka demanded to "fly" one more time and he happily agreed to it before he put her down. Then he saw Levy cast a glance towards him and the small smile she gave him warmed his heart.  
_  
"She glanced this way  
I thought I saw  
And when we touched she didn't shudder at my claws"_

But then he remembered everything that he had done to her and he shook his head, scowling.

_"No it can't be, I'll just ignore  
But then she's never looked at me that way before"_

Because she really hadn't. First he had only seen badly hid fear in her eyes, and that wasn't so weird if you considered what he had done to her. The thought of her small body nailed to the tree made him feel sick, and memories of his fists punching her made him shudder. But even after all of that she had forgiven him because on Tenroujima she had had all kinds of mood swings but amongst all of those emotions she had never showed fear towards him. Sure, she had been afraid of the mages from Grimoire Heart but she hadn't been afraid of him. Perhaps she had even been afraid _for_ him. And she had made iron for him, iron that was so delicious that he never tasted anything like it in his entire life, because it had a distinct taste and smell of _her_. However, this time she looked at him, her gaze had been warm and he eyes was almost shining. Perhaps that was the way she looked at all her guild mates, her family, but the thought of him only being one of many disturbed him more than it ever should have.

Levy watched Gajeel return to his drink and throw it down with so much force that it spilled and a few drops fell down his chin. Then he slammed the glass down on the table but it didn't scare her like it used to, instead she found him a bit endearing with his gruff attitude and bad boy look.

"New and a bit alarming  
Who'd have ever thought that this could be?  
True that he's no Prince Charming  
But there's something in him that I simply didn't see"

In a fit of bravery she got two new drinks from the bar and made her way over to the Iron Dragon Slayer. He looked up as she approached and quickly grabbed the drink that she handed him. Unknown to the two of them a small group consisting of Lily, Mirajane and Fried had gathered at the bar and all of them were eying the S-class exam couple with a lot of interest. They all smiled as Levy sat down next to Gajeel and when he took the drink Lily broke out into an improvised song.

_"Well, who'd have thought?"_

Mira immediately picked up and continued the song with a fond smile on her face, they really were cute together.

_"Well, bless my soul"_

Fried also smiled and continued.

"Well, who'd have known?"

Mira responed.  
_  
"Well, who indeed?"_

Lily watched his partner in disbelief, who knew he could woo a lady?

"And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?"

Mira nodded as she continued.

"_It's so peculiar"_

The others tuned in with her as they sang.

"We'll wait and see  
A few days more  
There may be something there that wasn't there before"

Lily sang the last words with a big grin, a real cat grin.

_"Perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before"_

They all laughed together as they watched Levy blush and punch Gajeel as he apparently said something that she didn't like, probably a comment on her height. Then a small voice reached them and they found Asuka sitting on a barstool beside them.

"What?" She asked with her innocent and light voice, Mira smiled and answered her once again with song.

_"There may be something there that wasn't there before"_

"What's there, Mira?"

"Ssh, I'll tell you when you are older" She whispered.  
"Yes" Lily agreed. "This is not something for a child" The little girl huffed in annoyance but since she had the easygoing brain of a child she soon forgot about it and ran away to her mother.  
"I only hope Gajeel doesn't mess this up" Mira muttered and Lily looked at her in surprise.  
"Why would Gajeel be the one to mess it up?" Fried gave him a look that said "Isn't that obvious?" But Lily ignored it and continued. "I hope that Levy doesn't leave him, because I don't think that he can take that"  
"Huh?" Fried wondered. "I never thought of Gajeel as the sensitive kind."  
"Yeah, he gives of that impression but I think that he really likes Levy and if she would leave him he would take it really hard." They looked at the unsuspecting couple again and when they saw how they laughed together and the look of pure joy in both of their eyes they couldn't help but feel the worry melt away.  
"It won't be all smooth sailing, but the two of them is so perfect for each other that it just can't end badly" Fried said with a smile and Mira squealed excitedly and grabbed his hand.  
"I can already imagine their babies! They will be so cute!"


End file.
